trap
by EstherIndriana
Summary: Silahkan baca :D
1. Chapter 1

"Trap"

Disclaler : Naruto always by masashi sensei

But trap is mine and I was borrow The TWOSHOT

Warning. : alur kecepetan,OCC,DLL

Chap 1

Disuatu hari saat musim semi ada seorang cewek yg unik bernama Haruno Sakura

"Hey,kalo jalan liat-liat dong"

"Kamu yang liat-liat kalo jalan pake mata bukan pake mulut"

Ya disinilah cerita kita dimulai seorang cewek berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura dan seorang cowok berambut emo bernama Uchiha adalah rival abadi di sekolah "Konoha Internasional School".Mari kita baca bersama cerita tentang mereka berdua ini...

= Koridor sekolah =

"Kamu yang salah!bawa buku banyak-banyak"ucap cowok rambut emo bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"Kok aku sih,kamu yang salah tau-tau aku lagi bawa menghindar dong" balas cewek berambut soft pink bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Apa?! Kamu yg salah"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu"

"Kamu!"

"Mereka mulai lagi yah"ucap cwok berambut kuning seperti durian yg tak jauh dari situ bernama Uzumaki Naruto,Naruto ini adalah teman dari mereka berdua.

"E-eh N-Naruto-kun" ucap gadis berambut indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata,Hinata adalah best friendnya Sakura dan diam-diam menyukai cwok yg berada disebelahnya hhihii tapi sayang Naruto tidak tau tentang perasaan Hinata,haa sabar yah Hinata OK back to the story

"Jadi,apa yg harus kita lakukan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"K-kita bisa coba B-Bicara kepada mereka mungkin bisa berhasil" ucap hinata dengan muka yg memerah

"Ya kau benar Hinata,Nanti Hinata kau bicara pada Sakura dan aku akan coba bicara pada Teme"

"I-Iya Naruto-kun"

= Pulang sekolah =

"Hoy Teme" ucap Naruto saat mencoba menyusul Sasuke saat sedang berjalan pulang

Saat tadi di koridor sekolah mereka berdua terus saling memarahi sampai guru yg memisahkan mereka

"Apalagi Dobe belum puas aku traktir ramen tadi di kantin?!" Blas Sasuke dengan muka datarnya

"Hihihi,bukan soal itu,Tapi tentang Sakura"

Deg..

Sasuke terdiam saat Naruto mulai bicara soal Sakura,sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai rival abadinya itu tapi dia harus menjaga imeg cool Uchiha miliknya,sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan sang kk.

"Memangnya kenapa dia,Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke TO THE POINT

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu bertengkar dengan dia di sekolah?Kasihan kalian menjadi tontonan besar disekolah"

"Tak tau"

"Ayolah Teme"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Hn"

"Traktir ramen dong"

"Hn"

"Ayolah pasti kau ada kata lain selain 'Hn'"

"Tanyakan yg lain"

"Teme,apa kau menyukai sakura-chan?"

"Hn"

"Teme!"

= Ditempat Hinata =

"Sakura-chan"

"Ya Hinata?"

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu bertengkar dengan Uchiha-san?"

"Tak tau,jangan bahas dia lagi"

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar sakura untuk mengerjakan pr dari Iruka sensei

"Apa kamu menyukai Uchiha-san?"

Deg...

"T-Tidak"

Sebenarnya Sakura juga menyukai rivalnya itu tapi sayang egonya masih lebih tinggi dari perasaannya

"Oh"

= Keesokan Harinya di sekolah =

"Hinata-chan"

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Bagaimana kemarin?apa sudah bicara dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah dan hasilnya tidak ada,bahkan saat ku tanya apa dia menyukai Uchiha-san dia hanya diam dan berkata tidak"Ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk

"K-Kalo Naruto-kun,sudah bicara dengan Uchiha-san?"Tanya Hinata malu-malu

"Sama denganmu tapi hasilnya nihil"

"Ooo"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana mereka?dari tadi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya"

"B-benar juga N-Naruto-kun,dari tadi mereka t-tidak kelihatan"

"Ayo cari Hinata-chan"

"Hn"

Puk..

"Hey klo jalan hati-hati dong"ucap Naruto memarahi orang yg baru saja menabraknya

"Maaf,soalnya ada kejadian bagus"

"Kejadian apa?"

"Uchiha dan Haruno terjebak di perpustakaan bawah tanah"

"APA!" Ucap Naruto dan Hinata secara bersamaan

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita liat"

"I-iya Naruto-kun"

Betapa senangnya dihati Hinata tangannya digandeng oleh sang pujaan walaupun sedikit kawatir karena temannya terjebak tapi tetap senang kok

TBC..

Author note: Alurnya kecepetan yah?maaf deh :D soalnya masih newbie jadi masih butuh saran dan kritikan ; ya ini fanfic pertamaku di Naruto!


	2. Chapter 2

"Trap"

Disclamer : Naruto always by Mashashi sensei but Trap is mine,I just borrow the character

3 shot tenyata

Warning. : OCC,alur kecepetan, DLL

Chap 2

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" Sasuke mulai marah

"Apa!Kok aku sih seharusnya kamu nolak kan"Ucap Sakura tak mau kalah

FLASHBACK

"Sakura-san!" Teriak seorang guru berambut panjang bernama Kurenai. "Kenapa sensei?" "Bisa bantuin sensei?". "Tentu sensei". "Tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke perpus bawah tanah" "OK sensei" "Tapi tenang saja kau akan ditemenin oleh Sasuke ke ruang bawah tanah,Mengerti?". "Ha'I sensei"

"Uchiha-san?". "Ya sensei?" Ucap Sasuke yg tak jauh dari situ, "Tolong temenin Sakura ke perpus bawah tanah" Ucap Kurenai sambil memberikan kunci ruang bawah tanah. "Baik sensei" Balas Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura membawa buku-buku. "Kalo begitu sensei pergi dulu" Ucap Kurenai lalu pergi sambil tersenyum

'Ternyata rencanaku berhasil untuk membiarkan mereka berdua bersama hihihi' Batin Kurenai sambil tersenyum dalam hati 'Tapi kasihan juga sih kalo mereka dikunci di perpus?! Tapi sudahlah ini demi mempersatukan mereka' lanjut Kurenai sambil bergaya seperti guru gay SEMANGAT MASA MUDA !

-_-"

END FLASHBACK

Jadi,itulah yg menyebabkan mereka berdua disini TERJEBAK!

"Skarang kamu yg tanggung jawab Haruno!"Jwab Sasuku hampir berteriak."Kok aku sih!kamu kan bisa nolak saat disuruh Kurenai-sensei!" Jawab Sakura tak mau kalah

"Oh aja yah" blas Sasuke sambil membentuk huruf O dengan jarinya.

Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yg Cool menjadi seperti ini!

= Ditempat NH =

"Ayo Hinata-chan!?Kita harus cepat menolong mereka" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari memegang tangan Hinata "N-Naruto-kun,b-berhenti dulu aku k-kelelahan" balas Hinata sambil mencoba untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Naruto "Aduh maaf Hinata-chan,sini istirahat dulu" jawab Naruto mulai merasa bersalah.

= Kembali ke Sasusaku =

"Hei! Pantat ayam! apa yg harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura mengganti topik

"Jangan panggil aku pantat ayam bubblegum" Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah

"Cobalah Untuk mencari sesuatu untuk membuka pintu" perintah sakura

"Iya-iya,bawel amat" jawab sasuke sambil memutar mata

Sambil Sasuke mencari cara keluar ternyata Sakura sedang memikirkan perkataan Hinata kemarin 'Kenapa Hinata nanya kayak gitu yah?.Tapi bener juga sih aku memang menyukai Sasuke-kun tapi enggak mungkin kan Sasuke-kun suka ke aku' batin Sakura "ah!itu enggak mungkin" tanpa disadari ternyata ia berteriak seperti itu "Kamu kenapa teriak-teriak?tenang aja kok kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini" Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang

bahu Sakura dan tersenyum

Blussh...

Muka Sakura langsung memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke

"Kamu kenapa?kok memerah?Lagi sakit yah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang dahi Sakura

"Eng-Enggak kok,S-Sudah pergi sana cari jalan keluar" bentak Sakura memcoba menutupi gugupnya 'kok aku jadi kayak Hinata yah?'Batin Sakura sambil menutupi mukanya dengan Tangan

"Hey Sakura coba lihat ini mungkin bisa membantu" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk suatu lubang yg lumayan besar "Iya aku datang" Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju sasuke

Lubang itu seperti lubang cerobong asap tapi lebih kecil sedikit dari cerobong asap yg biasa dipakai untuk perapian di ruang baca

"Apa kau bisa masuk kedalam situ?" Tanya Sasuke "Sepertinya tidak " Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan muka "Sudah tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak bisa masuk" Ucap Sasuke sambil megangkat wajah Sakura "Kalau kamu berfikir tidak bisa masuk karna kamu terlalu besar,itu tidak masalah because you are beutiful just the way you are" lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum

Blussh...

Sakura memerah lagi setelah mendengar Sasuke ngomong seperti itu

"Ayo sekarang kita cari lagi" Ucap Sasuke sambil menboca naik keatas salah satu lemari buku

Buk..

" Aah!"

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura saat melihat Sasuke jatuh dari lemari yg dinaikinya "Sasuke apa kau tidak apa apa?" Lanjut Sakura saat mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk duduk "Ya,aku..uhuk..uhuk..tidak apa apa" jawab Sasuke sambil terbatuk batuk karena terhirup debu dari buku buku yang jatuh Tadi "Sini biar aku membersihkan luka luka mu" Ucap Sakura "Baiklah,silahkan" balas Sasuke sambil memutar itu Sakurapun mulai membersihkan luka Sasuke

Tiba-Tiba

"Aahk"

"Tolong tahan Sasuke-kun,sebentar lagi selesai kok" kata Sakura mencoba berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu sakit yg dirasakan Sasuke "Selesai Sasuke-kun" ucap Sasura "Terima Kasih" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum

Tiba-Tiba

CUP...

Sebuah ciuman singkat tiba-tiba saja didaratkan Sakura ke pipi Sasuke begitu. "M-maafkan aku,aku tidak bermasuk melakukannya" jawab Sakura mulai gugup dan memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke

CUP...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura bukan dipipi melainkan langsung di bibir dan ciummanya lebih lama.

"Itu pembalasan karna menciumku tanpa isin" Ucap Sasuke sesudah ia menarik bibirnya kembali "Maaf dan terima kasih" Ucapan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kenapa terima kasih?" "Karena ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh orang yg berharga bagiku" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum "Haha,kau lucu" blas Sasuke sambil mengacak acak rambut Sakura "hihi"

Tiba-tiba

"Yey!" Ucap Kurenai mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura "k-kok guru disini?m-masuk dari mana?" Tanya Sakura mulai gugup seperti Hinata "Itu" Ucap Kurenai sambil menunjuk lemari yg tadi jatuh karena ulah Sasuke *Ternyata dibelakangnya ada pintu jalan keluar yg lain* Sasusaku pun sweetdrop

"Artinya bu Kurenai melihat semuanya?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada kecil "Ya,semuanya malah" "Hah..." Ucap Sasuke&Sakura "Tapi kalian hebat kok walaupun enggak romantis amat sih" balas Kurenai sambil tersenyum seperti Sai

Sedang 2 anak didepannya ini sudah memerah karna ketahuan guru tentang apa yg terjadi

"Hehe,tapi kalian tenang saja asal kalian pacaran ibu tidak akan bilang kok yg terjadi disini" Lanjut Kurenai mempertahankan senyum di wajah

(Author : Ini kok gurunya jadi maksa-maksa sih -_-" )

"Ok" suara seseorang yg dari tadi tidak berbicara akhirnya bicara "A-apa S-Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura kaget karena Sasuke bicara seperti itu "Ya,kami akan pacaran karna aku sebenarnya menyukai Sakura" Jawab Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum melihat kedua muridnya akhirnya bersatu "Baiklah,Ayo kita keluar dari sini". "Hn,Ayo Sakura kita keluar" ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri "B-baiklah" akhirnya Sakura,Sasuke dan Kurenai keluar dari tempat itu dan dengan kejutan bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke pacaran menjadi trening topik disekolah mereka.

TheEnd

Author note: Maaf ya jika ending seperti Untuk NaruHina akan ada bonus chap sampai jumpa di Bonus Chap :D

Balasan review :

Azriel : Maaf ya jika banyak typo saya usahakan di chap 2 ini chap 2nya :D


End file.
